The Unexpected Slumber Party
by ElevatedSuperstar
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and... Jett Stetson... find themselves stuck spending the night together in the Palm Woods basement. But getting out of said basement is their first priority... A short story, not a novel :D


**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated Titanium in awhile. In case you couldn't tell, I don't like that story. I find my writing to be very sloppy. But don't fear, you loyal fans. I don't plan on abandoning it. I haven't been able to update anything because of A- my computer and B- A WHOLE lotta finals. But you all understand, right? *waits* Okay, I', wasting your time.**

**So yeah, I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else that I might mention or unknowing mention in this story. I'm thinking this will be a twoshot, but it might turn into three. I don't know if I'll divide up the second part or not. I'll try posting that sometime tomorrow. Also the picture I used is that one of Kendall James and Jett in Big Time Surprise. You can't see it all, but whatever, it was so funny. Anyway, thanks and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The Unexpected Slumber Party**

* * *

"Hey Kendall, check this out!" Logan called from the lobby desk. He had one leg crossed, his elbow resting on the mahogany desk. The way his crooked smile was stretched, Kendall knew that whatever Logan's pamphlet held was something good.

"What is it man?" he asked, walking across the carpet to his friend. Logan pointed one of his pale fingers at the center picture. Kendall pulled the slick paper towards himself, tilting his head to read the caption underneath the picture.

"'Do you want to spice up you home? Call the all new home renovator squad, (HRS) to the job to give your casa an all new sizzlin' summer style that screams teen and class.'" Kendall looked up to exchange an excited look with Logan. "Oh dude! Check this out! There's pinball, vibrating armchairs, an eighty inch flatscreen, and…"

They both took huge intakes of breath. Sharing an awestruck face, they both screeched "_A hot tub for ten?!"_

Mr. Bitters slammed the door to his office. From the look of his hair, he was just finishing up with a mid afternoon nap. The ever-present scowl on his face said nothing about his mood.

"What are you hockey-heads doing with my pamphlet?" he snarled. He reached out a hand, snatching it in one quick movement.

"Papercut!"Kendall yelled, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Hey! Germs!" Logan pulled bacterial soap out as if from nowhere. "Hand."

"Logan-"

"_Hand!"_

"FINE!"

Logan squirted and Kendall rubbed his hands together, scowling. He sniffed, his eyes squinting. "It smells like granny perfume."

"You smell like granny perfume!"

"No, you do!"

Bitters rolled his eyes as the two began to have a slappy catfight. James and Carlos came into the hotel, hockey sticks in hand.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" James asked, crossing his gloved hands.

"Nothing." Kendall said. Logan gave him one last slap in the head to make the score even.

"Hey, what's that?" Carlos asked, tilting his head ninety-five degrees to read the tilted brochure in Mr. Bitters's hands.

"This is _my _brochure for _my _basement that has _nothing_ to do with a bunch of hockey playing hooligans that like to mess everything up!"

"To our defense, we don't like to mess everything up." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah! We're just really good at it." Carlos added, a grin plastered on his face at the thought.

"Why are you redoing the Palm Woods basement?" James asked, bringing everyone back to the topic of interest.

"Are you making it the ultimate teen hangout?" Carlos asked, bouncing up in down with excitement shining in his eyes.

"_Noooooo_. I'm making it the ultimate _staffroom _hangout. Managers only."

"But you're the only manager." Logan said in confusion.

"Exactly!" Bitters yelled, laughing villainously. The four boys exchanged puzzled faces.

"But, this says it's for _teens_. You're kind of, well," Kendall thought for a few moments.

"_You_, don't finish that sentence. And _all _of you, get out of my lobby! And whatever happens, do not, I repeat, _do not_ go into the Palm Woods basement!"

* * *

"We so have to get into that basement." Kendall said once the boys were behind the closed doors of their apartment.

"Yeah, there's only one small problem with that." Logan said, feigning thoughtfulness. "We aren't allowed!"

"Besides, it'll be months before Bitters gets that place all set up." James pointed out, folding his arms in a 'that's-that' sort of way.

"Yeah… too bad too. Hot tubs in winter? That would be so cool!" Carlos sighed, falling backwards onto the orange couch. His helmet stopped his head from actually making contact. He closed his dark eyes. "Just imagine it. A _hot tub_ in _winter_."

"Well go grab your swimming trunks boys, because that hot tub is someplace beneath our very feet." Kendall announced dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Yeah, the _lobby _is underneath our feet, not a hot tub basement." Logan replied.

"Not literally, I mean it's already in the basement." Kendall said firmly.

"Care to explain that one to us slower individuals?" James asked.

"I second that." Carlos added, sitting back up like a prairie dog.

"Come with me."

* * *

"See?" Kendall picked up the pamphlet that was still on Bitters's desk. He unfolded it quickly, scanning through the pages. "Right here."

James towered behind him, rereading through it. "'…give your casa an all new sizzlin' summer style…' so what?" James asked. Logan gasped, snatching it from Kendall's hand.

"Don't you get it?" he asked. James and Carlos shook their heads. "Sizzlin' _summer_ style. Why would Bitters keep a brochure that's six months old?" he flipped it to the back near the barcode. "You're right Kendall. _Summer. _This brochure expired in June!"

"Which can only mean…" James said in rising excitement.

"That Bitters is only _pretending _the basement isn't done to keep us out!" Carlos concluded, clapping his hands. Logan and Kendall high-fived while fist-bumps were passed around.

"What's this about a hot tub?" The boys paused in the midst of their victory to see a blue polo with a popped collar beneath a cocky face, topped with a wave of sandy hair. The one, the only, Jett Stetson.

"What's it to you?" Kendall asked, folding his arms over his yellow flannel shirt.

"You said hot tubs. Attractive people belong in hot tubs. What part of this are you not getting?"

"Ha, no. An attractive person," here James did 'the face'. "is already going to be in that hot tub tonight. There isn't enough room."

"But it holds ten." Carlos pointed out.

Three pairs of hands slapped Carlos in the back of his helmeted head. "Carlos!" they cried.

"Sorry! I can't control my honesty! It just happens!"

"See? The helmet-clad fellow is right. There is _always _room for Jett Stetson. Then, once I'm in the ultimate teen hangout, I can snap a few photos and sell them to Pop-Tiger for advertising photos and get myself out there even more."

James let out a high scream. "That was my plan!"

"James, cool it. Jett, back off. You wouldn't have fun anyway. Why would you want to spend your evening hanging with Big Time Rush?"

"I don't like you, but I need male-bonding time, and you don't smell like corn chips. So it makes since if you add it up."

James and Kendall looked puzzled at his statement. "Whatever. We aren't going anyway. We'd have to sneak around Bitters to do it, and to do that, we'd have to sneak out of the apartment, which would only put us in big time trouble." Logan said.

"What? Logan!" James whined.

"James, you know it's true. Come on guys, let's go."

"No! We found out about this place, and we aren't going to let Jett-"

"Kendall, let's just go back upstairs before we all get into a fight. Please?"

Kendall paused before sighing dramatically. "Fine. You're right. C'mon guys, let's go."

Jett waved sarcastically to their retreating backs. Carlos stuck out his tongue. The four boys made their way upstairs once more.

* * *

"He's asleep."

"Good. Let's go before they both wake up and see what we're up to." he whispered back. There was a tiptoed movement in the living room. A dark figure somersaulted behind the kitchen counter. The other dove over the back of the couch, landing on his stomach in the center of the floor.

"_Oof."_

_ "Shh!"_

_ "_Sorry."

They went back to back, humming the Pink Panther theme as they went, holding up hands shaped like miniature guns.

"Theme music?"

"On it."

"Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum-du-dum-du-dum-du-dum-du-dummmmmm dum."

"Kendall?"

"Huh?

"Turn it down a little."

"Right. Just got a little excited."

"I could tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're going to blow our cover!"

"Oh right, because my awesome theme music is so much louder than your somersaulting-"

"I looked hot doing that, and you'd know that if-"

"You ran into the kitchen table because your stupid bandana probably fell into your eyes, or maybe your hair-"

"Leave my hair and bandana out of this you-"

"Going somewhere?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Kendall and James both screamed, hugging each other for dear life before slapping black-gloved hands over each other's mouths. Carlos had materialized in front of the door who knows how, and had his helmeted head tilted.

"I was watching. I know where you're headed."

"Y-you do?" James gulped.

"Sh, stay icy Jay."

"I do." Carlos answered, his eyes hazy. "You won't score… on me…"

Kendall and James exchanged a look.

"Nope, I'm too fast… I'm the hockey champ!" he cheered before walking right past them.

"Is he…?"

"Sleepwalking?" Kendall finished quietly.

"See, I'm a pro!" Carlos called, walking slow and robotically back towards his room.

Kendall and James let out a sigh together before realizing they were still clutching each other. They made embarrassed noises, releasing each other and heading to the door, each pretending like it hadn't happened.

Once they were down the hall, they stealthily made their way down the steps, careful to stay in the shadows and out of the view of the security cams.

"Right, we don't have to stay all night. Maybe go for a quick swim, watch a hockey match on a monster television, play a quick game of pinball and we're outta there." Kendall summed up.

"I know the plan Kendall." James said, rolling his eyes.

"My, aren't we grouchy today?"

"I'm not grouchy, okay? Stop being annoying."

"I'm not being annoying! You're acting all snippy with me. Do you even want to be here?"

"If I didn't, I obviously wouldn't be here would I?"

"See, you're being all grumpy! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me, I'm just a little tired and you're on my last nerve, pushing my buttons-"

"You keep _saying _that, yet I'm not really doing anything but asking a few questions-"

"You keep being pushy and I don't really-"

"And you won't acknowledge anything I'm saying-"

"I'M SCARED OF THE DARK OKAY?" James screamed before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Kendall paused. They were in the middle of the lobby, and he turned to his slightly taller friend. "You are?"

"No. Yes. I mean," he struggled for words. "Not like that. Like, I'm not really scared of the dark, I just don't feel comfortable being in a dark quiet lobby in the middle of the night. I feel like somebody is watching us from the corners. It's different up in the apartment. I know I can turn on the lights if I hear something."

"But we've been in the lobby at night… dozens of times." Kendall said, trying to process what his friend was saying.

"I know but…" embarrassment flooded James's cheeks. "Logan and Carlos were always with us. With the four of us… I don't know. I guess there is safety in numbers or whatever…" he trailed off.

Kendall smiled a little, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "James, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay to be scared. C'mon, let's go back up to the apartment."

"No, no. I… I'm okay."

Kendall paused. "You sure? We could even wake up Carlos and Logan, you know we could convince them-"

"I'm fine." He looked over to the waving leaves of the outdoor potted plant. The shadows shifted eerily, as though someone were lurking behind it. A shiver went down James's spine as he told his imagination to knock it off.

"James, you know I'd protect you from anything that tried to hurt you. You do know that, right?" Kendall asked, a serious look on his face.

A dullness lingered in James's hazel eyes. "Yeah, I know. That's part of the problem though. I'm sixteen Kendall, when am I going to stop being scared? I'm the biggest. I should be the strongest. You're the leader, you're not scared. Carlos, he's not scared of anything. And Logan, he throws knowledge at any threat to make it less intimidating."

"James, everyone's scared of something. You're not actually afraid of the dark you know." Confusion swept his friend's face. "Being scared of the dark is irrational. Darkness can't hurt you. Being scared of what _could _be in the dark is rational though. It's just like weapons. You shouldn't be scared of weapons, you should be scared of who might be holding them. Darkness might be hiding something dangerous, but then again, it might be cloaking the perfect hiding spot to save you."

James shook his head, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "Thanks Kendall. That means… a lot."

Kendall shrugged. "Okay, so are we going to go find the ultimate teen hangout or what?"

* * *

**Hope you all liked that :) I wrote it in like, forty minutes. If I don't get to update before Christmas, than merry Christmas! But really, I'll try to update tomorrow. And next section brings in more Logan, Carlos, and of course Jett Stetson, so all of you fans of them, don't get worried. Not that you spend all of your time worried that I won't write them in, I'm just saying... aww, whatever. You get the point. So thanks for reading and all of that good stuff!**


End file.
